


Do you come here often?

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: 'cause Kabby belongs together, Dad!Kane, Drunk flirting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, dad!kane having a drink with all of his children, who all play matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: Marcus is drunk, he knows he is. To be fair, when he decided to drop by their makeshift bar with Indra after their final meeting, he had only intended to have one drink, but somehow one mug of moonshine had turned into another and then another with Bellamy and the rest of his ‘children’, as Abby affectionately and teasingly called them.AKA Marcus gets tipsy with all of his children, who try to set him up with Abby. And since tipsy Marcus has less restraint than sober Marcus he of course, goes along with it and uses some less than stellar pick-up lines (he blames Jasper)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I recently got a message by someone who was talking about a tipsy Marcus trying to hit on Abby and I know that it wasn't meant as a prompt but it did get me thinking, and well here we are ^^ (also I love writing tipsy Marcus)

Marcus is drunk, he _knows_ he is. To be fair, when he decided to drop by their makeshift bar with Indra after their final meeting, he had only intended to have one drink. Just the one after a long day to unwind a little bit or at least to attempt to unwind. Indra had already left some time ago, but somehow one mug of moonshine had turned into another and then _another_ with Bellamy and the rest of his ‘children’, as Abby affectionately and teasingly called them.  

Although both he and Abby knew that they’re anything _but_ children, but still, it’s a nice thought to have.

That he, Marcus Kane, the man who never expected to see the ground or to be a father as a matter of fact, suddenly has a group of young people who respect him, who actively seek him out and ask for his advice. Who perhaps look up to him, even with all his flaws and even though he’ll never admit it, their almost casual amiability towards him means more to Marcus than he could ever express without fumbling his words or tearing up.

But to get back to the point, Marcus knows that he’s drunk. He might not be that far gone that he doesn’t know what he’s saying or doing, but the moonshine has created an enough buzz for him to feel both slightly more relaxed and know that he’ll probably have an impressive headache tomorrow morning. However, as he takes a glance around the table and takes in the good-humored chatter and laughter, Marcus realises that he’ll happily endure tomorrow’s hangover.

To be honest, he doesn’t entirely know what they’re all talking about. To his right, he can hear snippets of what sounds to be a highly technical conversation between Raven, Monty and Harper. Across from him Octavia and Jasper are talking about _something._ While to his left, he believes that Bellamy, Nathan and Bryan are discussing the newest guard trainees. Or that’s at least what they were talking about a couple of minutes ago when Bellamy had asked for his opinion on Ben, one of the newbies.

Marcus is just content to sit among them and to regularly give his input or opinion on a certain subject. He’s just in the middle of helping Raven translating something from _Trigedasleng_ when he sees from the corner of his eye Octavia nudging Jasper, who starts laughing before whispering something into Monty’s ear, causing the other boy to chuckle as well and in his turn mumbles something to Harper. Marcus watches how she leans into Bryan and soon enough the entire table is grinning and staring at him.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing. It’s just that your wife just walked in”, Jasper cheekily replies, his smirk growing when Marcus nearly chokes on his moonshine.

“My wi- wife? What are you talking about Jasper? I don’t have a wife?”, he retorts, his voice coming out slightly strangled.

“I think Jasper was referring to Abby”, Bellamy kindly offers, while softly patting him on the back taking pity on him.

He won’t deny that the alcohol is making it difficult for him to think, but Marcus would like to think that he’d remember marrying Abby. Oh yes, he’d _definitely_ remember, because marriage would mean them kissing and other _stuff_ , and just imagining kissing Abby is making him blush, all though he could probably blame that on the moonshine if anyone noticed or bothered to comment on it. 

"But Abby's not my wife?", he frowns.

“Well, perhaps not officially”, Nathan murmurs.

“We’re not even together”, he objects.

“And who’s fault is that?”, Octavia retorts with a raised eyebrow.

“I – I mean,” Marcus stammers before clearing his throat, “It’s not that easy. Abby’s and mine’s past, I - I’ve done things”, he murmurs, staring into his mug.

“We’ve all done things we wish we could take back. Besides, you’ve changed”, Bellamy quietly replies and in his tone Marcus can clearly hear the guilt the boy carries with him, a guilt he himself knows all too well.

“Yeah. Besides from all the looks she’s been giving you, I don’t think Doctor Griffin would mind”, Harper comments.

His eyes widen, “Looks?”

Raven rolls her eyes, “Please don’t tell me you haven’t noticed. She’s been undressing you with her eyes for quite some time”

“Really?”

“Kane _please._ If we still had dictionaries and you’d look up ‘eye-sex’, there would be a picture of you two next to it”, the mechanic claims with another eye roll.

“ _Really?!”_

 “Well, there's no time like the present”, Jasper states before standing up and shouting, “Hey Doctor G, there’s a seat for you here if you want to”

“Jasper, sit down! What do you think you’re doing?”, Marcus hisses, leaning forward while motioning him to sit down.

“Helping you”, the boy shrugs as he lets himself fall down on his seat again, enjoying the blush that appears on Marcus’ cheeks and the rest of the table softly snickers.

“What am I supposed to say?”

“Just flirt!”, Octavia replies.

“Do I look like someone who knows how to flirt?”, he deadpans.

The silence that falls over the table is awkward and kind of _painful,_ and if Marcus were less drunk it might have hurt his feelings, at least a little bit, but right now he’s more concerned about the fact that Abby’s on her way and he has absolutely no idea how to handle himself.

I mean he already has enough trouble making sure he doesn’t act like a total fool hopelessly in love with her when he’s sober, never mind when he’s drunk.

“How about some one-liners?”, Monty offers after a couple of seconds, and Jasper immediately nods his agreement.

“Some what?”

“You know pick-up lines, conversation starters”, the boy explains when Marcus continues to look at him like he’s talking gibberish.

“Yeah, for example; Do you have a map? ‘Cause I keep getting lost in your eyes”, Jasper enthusiastically exclaims, ignoring the soft groans from the others, “Oh, or what about this one; Did you just fart? Because you blew me away!”, he continues with a gigantic grin plastered on his face.

“Ugh, that one’s terrible Jasper”, Raven groans as she hides her face behind her hands, slightly shaking her head.

“How about a doctor related one? Oh no, I’m choking. I need mouth to mouth, quick!!”, he jokes while wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and everyone just burst out in laughter, even Marcus is unable to keep a straight face.

“Dude, you’re the worst”, Monty chuckles, but he claps him good-heartedly on the back.

They’re all still laughing and sipping their drinks when Marcus feels a hand settling on his shoulder.  

“Sounds like you’re all enjoying yourselves.”

Marcus turns his head towards Abby, “Hi”, he greets her with a broad smile.

“Hi”

He keeps staring at her with a silly smile plastered on his face and Abby’s starting to look a bit confused by his behaviour when Jasper loudly clears his throat and she turns her attention towards him. 

Although she doesn’t remove her hand from his shoulder, an action Marcus is acutely aware of.

“Yes, Jasper?”

“Marcus has something to ask you”, the boy says, looking way too smug.

“Oh?”, Abby replies while giving his shoulder an almost imperceptible squeeze.

Marcus throws Jasper a glare, which apparently loses its efficiency after three mugs of moonshine, if the boy’s grin is anything to go on by, before glancing up at Abby.

“Why don’t we go somewhere else?”, he proposes while rising from his seat, inwardly giving himself a pat on the shoulder when he manages to do so with only the smallest of stumbles.

“Okay”, Abby frowns, but she wordlessly follows him as he starts to move to an empty table to their right.

"Is something wrong?", she can't help but ask as they sit down. 

"Oh no, everything's fine. I just thought we could talk without getting stared at", he reassures her. 

“You sure? Because you seemed to be enjoying yourself”, she jests.

“Oh, I’m positive I’ll enjoy myself even more with just you”, he murmurs suggestively, not missing the look of surprise that crosses her face.

“Jasper said there was something you wanted to ask me?”, Abby asks after a couple of seconds.

“Ah, yes”, he breaths, clearing his throat, “That”

He takes several deep breaths, trying to work up the courage to follow’s Monty’s and Jasper’s advice. Which to be fair is something Marcus never thought he’d ever do.“Do you have an inhaler? Because you certainly took my breath away”, he blurts out.

“Marcus, what-”, Abby starts, but he quickly cuts her off.

“There must be something with my eyes because I can’t seem to take them off you”, he rambles on, panicking when she stares at him with her mouth slightly agape.

“Hey, your body is 75% water and I’m thirsty”, he jabbers, only to visibly wince as soon as he realises how simply  _awful_ that one had sounded.

Abby bit back a laugh, “Marcus are you drunk?”

“I’m not drunk, I’m merely intoxicated by you”, he winks, relaxing a little bit and giving her a tiny grin when she starts to giggle.

“ _Marcus_ ”, she laughs, “If I didn’t know better I’d think you were flirting with me!”

Grin disappearing from his face, he nervously scratches his beard.

“Uhm. I am, actually”, he stammers, trying to look anywhere but Abby’s radiant smile. “Or at least, I’m trying to flirt with you. To be honest, I’m not that good at it, especially not with you. And the moonshine doesn’t really help either.”

“ _Oh”_ , Abby exhales.

“Yeah”, Marcus shrugs, trying his very best not to fidget under her gaze, but honestly, if the ground opened up beneath him and swallowed him whole, he wouldn’t mind it _at all._

“This is quite the surprise”

“But perhaps not an unwelcome one?”, he hints, a hopeful note clear in his voice.

The smile Abby bestows on him is bright and tender, “Not unwelcome at all”

“Although your pick-up lines do need some work”, she teases.

Letting out an embarrassed groan, Marcus lets his head fall into his hands. “I’m so sorry for those. This was all Jasper’s idea”

“What you flirting with me?”

“What? No no. The pick-up lines. The flirting was Octavia’s idea, I mean-”, he stammers, but rushes to explain when Abby raises an eyebrow.

“She suggested it, but I wanted to. I _really_ did, trust me, I’ve been wanting to for a while now and –”, he falters when he notices the small smile on her face, “I’m messing this up aren’t I?  I’m such an idiot”, he sighs before closing his eyes.

Finally deciding to take pity on him, Abby moves forward and grabs one of his hands before intertwining their fingers.

“But you’re my idiot”, she teases and nearly giggles at how quickly his head snaps up and their eyes lock.

She starts to gently run her thumb across his hand.

“How about you try again, tomorrow? Perhaps over dinner? But sober this time?”, Abby calmly proposes, her eyes dancing with mirth.

Marcus nearly falls off his stool, “You mean like a date?”

“As in me”, pointing at himself, “and you?”, he gestures at her, looking absolutely flabbergasted at the possibility of her even wanting to go on a date with him.

“Yes, with you”, Abby replies, laughter clear in her voice, shaking her head at the look on his face. By moving her head, her ponytail bounces back and forward. Now sober Marcus would have been able to restrain himself, tipsy Marcus however, not so much.

So without even thinking about it, he leans forward before reaching out and twirling some strands of hair around his fingers, getting used to the feel of her silky hair between his fingers.

He’s not sure, but Marcus thinks that he can hear her letting out a soft gasp at their sudden proximity.

“I’d like that”, he murmurs, his voice low as he gently tugs on her hair and watches how Abby’s eyes briefly flicker to his mouth. 

Eyes widening, it’s her turn to look surprised and Marcus nearly tells her that she’s looking absolutely adorable, but he manages to bite it back because even tipsy Marcus knows that Abby probably wouldn’t appreciate being called _adorable._

“Okay, then”, Abby murmurs, “It’s a date.”

Marcus can merely nod his head in response and Abby gives him a shy smile before quickly leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

“I’ll see you tomorrow”, she whispers in his ear before rising from her seat and walking away.

As he watches her leave, still feeling a bit flustered by the kiss and by the whole conversation in general, Marcus can hear the _kids_ laughing and whistling from behind him.

Smiling into his mug, he takes another sip before a staggering thought crossing his mind, _he was going a date with Abby tomorrow but he has absolutely no idea what to do._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
